Icecloud
Icecloud is a white she-cat with blue eyesRevealed in the allegiances of The Sight and in Eclipse, page 31. History In the Power of Three ''The Sight :Icekit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt, along with one littermate, Foxkit. :Jaykit accidentally falls on her and her brother while he was playing with his siblings. She and her brother are seen then with Ferncloud as she tried to persuade them to try a thrush. On the day of Hollykit's apprentice ceremony, she and Foxkit are seen saying good-bye to her. Icekit asks if Hollykit would come back and tell them what it was like to be an apprentice. :A while later, it is mentioned by Leafpool that she and Longtail had both developed a sore throat. :After she has recovered, Hollypaw instructs her and Foxkit on how to counter attack each other while they were play fighting. When Icekit notices Firestar approaching them, she becomes very nervous, her voice going to a whisper. She seems astonished to find that Hollypaw doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. :When the Clan hears that dogs are attacking WindClan, Ferncloud shields Foxkit and Icekit, worried for them. Later on, Ferncloud gets sick and is forced to stay in the nursery, leaving Daisy to take care of Icekit and Foxkit. She and her brother are then seen being chased by Birchfall and Berrypaw until the cats had to leave for warrior duties. :During the Daytime Gathering, she and Foxkit have to stay in camp, and to keep them busy, Ferncloud sends them on a scavenger hunt for a beetle, a fly, and some moss. Dark River :She remains in the nursery along with her brother Foxkit most of the time. :She teases her brother about being greedy when Foxkit complained about being hungry and cuffed him on the ear. Daisy uses her tail to keep them from getting in the way when Firestar calls a Clan meeting. She is later seen playing with Foxkit, and then with Lionpaw. Ferncloud shoos them out of the nursery as Graystripe and Millie came over to reinforce the nursery in preperation of battle. :As Hollypaw and Cinderpaw began playing with a ball of moss, Icekit and Foxkit dashed over, asking to play. She and Foxkit end up starting a play fight over who got the ball first. Hollypaw grabbed the moss and tossed it over their heads to Cinderpaw. She and Foxkit tried grabbing it as it went over their heads. Foxkit then tackles Hollypaw, with Icekit grabbing the moss. She and Foxkit end up gaining up on Hollypaw, yowling that she was a WindClan invader. Outcast :Icekit and Foxkit are yowling that ShadowClan was invading, waking up several warriors, including Cloudtail and Whitewing. :She and her brother finally reach their sixth moon. Dustpelt and Ferncloud lead them out of the nursery and over to the Highledge. Half way there, however, Icekit got over excited and had to be calmed by her father. Icekit then becomes Icepaw and her mentor is Whitewing; Icepaw would be her first apprentice. :Icepaw is later seen complaining about how she couldn't go to the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains with the other cats. Whitewing kindly tells her that her turn might come another day. Eclipse :After the return of the ThunderClan cats from the mountains, Icepaw goes on her first hunting patrol with Whitewing, Lionpaw, and Ashfur. She admits to Lionpaw that she was nervous after he helped her. The patrol then goes to the Ancient Oak, with Icepaw asking to hunt every other step along the way. Whitewing decides to hunt in a clump of ferns and adjusts Icepaw into a hunting crouch. Moments later, she catches a tiny vole and her mentor praises her for such a good catch. When Lionpaw catches a thrush with an unusually large leap, Icepaw is amazed and talks about it until they go back to camp. When she comes back to camp, all of the apprentices celebrate her first catch, and Icepaw offers it to Mousefur, to which the elder kindly accepts. :When Cinderpaw brings honey to the apprentices' den, she has few licks of it and is surprised when she finds that it had no taste. She is then seen coming home from her first dawn patrol with Whitewing trying to quiet her. Icepaw protests, saying that had only wanted to come with Graystripe to report to Firestar. She is shocked when Foxpaw announces that he wants his warrior name to be 'Foxcatcher,' telling him that it was a horrible name. She then says that she wants her warrior name to be 'Icestorm.' :When a loner, Sol, comes to the ThunderClan camp, Firestar introduces cats to him at his request. Icepaw then happily introduces herself to him. She and Foxpaw then sneak away while they were supposed to be training and eavesdrop as Sol warned Leafpool and Jaypaw about a coming eclipse. Jaypaw catches them and sends the two away. :That night, Lionpaw snaps at her and Foxpaw for keeping him awake with their whispering. Moments later, he tells them to be quiet again, but they protest that it wasn't them. Lionpaw goes outside and sounds that alarm that they were being invaded. Icepaw and Foxpaw immediately rush out of the den to defend their Clan. :After WindClan leaves camp, but not ThunderClan territory, Icepaw is assigned to stay in camp to protect the kits and elders, while Foxpaw went out to the battle with Dustpelt. She is seen pacing outside and scenting the air for enemy cats that might be nearby. Later, when the eclipse starts, she gets terrified and asks to hide in the nursery. :When Squirrelflight is fatally wounded in battle, she, Foxpaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are assigned to build a nest around her, as she couldn't be moved. The next day, Foxpaw shows her the battle moves he used in the battle, and Icepaw wistfully tells him that she wished she could have been there. Long Shadows :Icepaw is first seen heading out on a hunting patrol with Whitewing, and Birchfall when Firestar sees Lionblaze and Ashfur fighting. He stops them, the hunting patrol just behind him. Firestar then assigns Lionblaze to the hunting patrol, though is furious with both warriors. When the patrol sets out again, Icepaw is at the back, bouncing excitedly. :She and Foxpaw go over to the fresh-kill pile to bring prey to the elders, but are dismayed to see that it had all been discarded onto the wet ground by the three ShadowClan apprentices, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw. They chose a rabbit for Mousefur and Longtail and argue over who would explain to her why her food was wet. When Firestar calls a meeting, both of the apprentices emerge for the elders' den with soiled bedding, Mousefur follows them out with a suspicious look on her face. As Firestar announced that the three ShadowClan cats would perform apprentice duties alongside them, Icepaw and Foxpaw exchange a delighted look, happy that they wouldn't have to do all of the chores now. After the meeting, they are taken out for some hunting training with Whitewing and Sandstorm. :Icepaw is next seen with Whitewing and Birchfall as they escorted Littlecloud to ThunderClan. Icepaw happily proclaims that she had spotted Littlecloud while Whitewing and Birchfall had been gossiping. Whitewing silences her, looking flustered. :Later, when Firestar comes up with the idea to move all of the sick cats to the abandoned Twoleg Nest, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are assigned with finding moss, bracken, and anything else to make the nest for more comfortable and warm. As they were gathering up moss, Icepaw bounds over to where Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were, her jaws filled with pigeon feathers. :A while later, Foxpaw and Icepaw complain about gathering bedding for Mousefur until Jayfeather orders them, threatening Foxpaw that he would tell Daisy that he tried to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings. Foxpaw rushes out of camp with a confused Icepaw following. :Both apprentices are seen briefly as fire raged through the camp, being shoved out of the camp by their mentors. :They are again seen after Firestar called a Clan meeting to report the death of Ashfur. They are excited by his summonings, rather than worried. Sunrise :Icepaw is first seen alongside her brother, Foxpaw, emerging from the elders' den, pushing an enormous ball of moss out. They are both then seen practicing fighting moves outside of their den. As they fight, Icepaw screeches "WindClan murderer! I'll rip your pelt off!" Firestar overhears them and promises to put a stop to that. :As a hunting patrol prepared to leave, Brightheart asks if Icepaw should come with them, as her mentor, Whitewing, had now moved to the nursery, expecting kits. Graystripe agrees and calls Icepaw over to join the patrol. She is seen to be pleased to go hunting with senior warriors. Firestar remarks to Graystripe that they would soon have to have another ceremony soon, indicating that Icepaw and Foxpaw were close to becoming warriors. :Later on, she and Foxpaw are seen practicing a new move. Jayfeather sees them and remembers that they need to fetch moss for the nursery. :After Sol is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Icepaw meowed that she is too afraid to sleep, frightened that Sol might come and murder her. :As Whitewing grew closer to her kitting, Brackenfur unofficially takes over Icepaw's training. As the two apprentices return from training, Honeyfern, purring, reminds Lionblaze about how high Icepaw was able to leap during the training. Later that day, Icepaw and Foxpaw are sent out to gather brambles to create a barricade around a snake that had killed Honeyfern. Before they have a chance to return to camp, Blackstar and Rowanclaw of ShadowClan, Leopardstar and Reedwhisker of RiverClan, and Onestar and Tornear appear before, requesting to speak with Firestar. Lionblaze hesitantly agrees and tells Foxpaw and Icepaw to carry on with gathering the brambles. The two are then assigned to help Dustpelt make up the bramble barrier. Leafpool calls them over, showing them and all of the kits deathberries, making sure that they knew not to eat it, as deathberries are poisonous. :They are last seen helping Hollyleaf spread moss out in the nursery. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :After the six moon time skip, Icepaw has become a warrior, Icecloud, along with her brother, Foxleap. :Icecloud is seen with Berrynose, who is busy bragging to her just before they went to fetch water from the lake for the Clan. Later, she is seen with her brother, Foxleap, asking Dovepaw if she had a dream from StarClan that showed her what was blocking the water. Jayfeather stops Dovepaw from answering and tells them to go back to their duties. As they walk away, Icecloud complains to Foxleap that Jayfeather spoke to them like he was their mentor. :She is later seen arguing with Breezepelt about where their territories ended. She is then seen on patrol with Squirrelflight and Rosepetal. Fading Echoes : Character Pixels File:Icecloud.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Icecloud(W).png|Warrior Family Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Mother: :Ferncloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sisters: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed as Ferncloud's mother in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed as Brindleface's mother in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed as Brindleface's father on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed as Brindleface's sister in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Nephew: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of Fading Echoes) Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molepaw:Revealed Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Whitewing:Revealed as Brightheart's daughter in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters